To Save a Life
by Calibri01
Summary: Her village is being destroyed. Her children are gone and her husband is fighting a losing battle. When her world crashes around her, she's left with a choice. Go back and stop her dying home from dying, or leave it all behind as her home burns in flames. -Time Travel Fic- (please critique.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, I for one am not a fan of AN's. However, I want to explain a bit here. I mentioned it was a time travel fic, but here's the deal. It's not your everyday Naruto-goes-back-in-time-to-save-the-world-and-mee ts-his-parents time travel fic. This one revolves more around Hinata anyway. Plus she only goes back a few years. I don't wanna give too much away so I'm going to end it here. Please critique! :)

* * *

War. What is it about that word that is so destructive yet not as uncommon? What compels others to put the word in motion? What makes it real?

People. People make it real. People with a common purpose. To destroy the life of others. To turn another's world upside down. To bring tragedy into the hearts of those whom are of an opposing force. I once thought so naïvely that such a thing could not be so detrimental to a place such as this. I was wrong.

* * *

I ran through the streets of my once beautiful village, listening to the sound of my foe's body falling behind me. The ashen sky was no longer blue and the sun was no longer shining.

Embers cascaded from the buildings burning with fire. I wanted to watch as one could finally no longer stand and crashed to the ground just as the bright consuming fire took over. But I didn't. I couldn't. So, instead, I continued running as my once beautiful world crashed and burned around me. I had only one focus now, and only that mattered.

"Naruto," I whispered under my breath. "Please be okay."

Still running, I continued to think of Naruto. Dead carcasses lay cold in pools of blood but I kept running. Voices crying out while battle between friend and foe ensued. Havoc pursued to eradicate the village piece by piece around every turn. I kept running. I could not stop. There was too much at stake. If his life is lost, where would we be then? Where would I be then?

I had already lost so much in this war - my friends, my children - all that was left was him. But he needed to live on. Not only for my sake but for the sake of the surviving people of our village. He was our leader, our hokage. We need him. I need him.

I was so close I could almost taste it. Blood trickled down from the small cut on my forehead. I could still feel it soaking the make-shift bandage covering my leg wound as well. My thoughts ventured towards my children. Both of them were still so young. My task was to simply protect them. They had refused to stay behind and joined in a battle that they could not win. Now they are no longer here to be protected.

I told them I would always keep them safe. I failed.

My legs are about to give up on me but I can not stop. I know he is close. I can feel it. I pushed myself harder but took precaution. Who knows what danger awaits.

"I won't allow any more harm upon my village." His voice rang through clear. It was almost as if He was standing right next to me. I heard the strength and the sorrow in that voice, and I knew that he would do what ever it takes to make sure those words stay true. His determination never wavers. Not now, not ever.

"It's too late for that," another voice spoke above his. I could tell instantly that it belonged to Kabuto. "The job is almost done already..."

I stopped in my tracks. My legs nearly at the point of collapsing. My breathing not following its instructions to slow down. The cuts and bruises hurt but the rib I knew was broken felt worse. I leaned against the wall and waited in silence as the voices on the other side continued.

The smell of dirt, ash, and blood consumed my nose but whose blood was it? I questioned that; and continued to listen. Knowing by now that Naruto already knew I was here. I could feel his worry and disappointment.

"...All that's left to do is kill you," the cynical voice continues. I can hear the deviousness laced within his evil voice. What ever plans he hold, they cannot be good. "Then your helpless little village will have no choice but to surrender to me. Or, what is left of it anyway."

"If you can."

"Perhaps." Naruto was angry, and Kabuto was only using that as leverage. "Or maybe I already have."

Something about that sparked my anger. Was it because the village was almost completely taken over or was the it threat to my Naruto. I felt like there was a secret message behind those words. Something that suggests he has already lost. I had to do something.

"You will fail." I turned the corner and activated my Byakugan "I will be sure of that."

"Hinata!" I paused at what I saw. The smell of blood stung my nose. It lay in a streak leading to Naruto. He was injured severely and dragged over to where he was now; tied up and unmoving. Laying in a pool of his own blood.

He tried to break the hold confining him but struggled. It only hurt him more. The shattered glass tells me that he was thrown through a window. Kabuto's condition is hardly better but is nevertheless. Neither of them had much fight left in them.

"Oh?" Kabuto's mocking voice brought me back to reality. I worried for my husband but knew I had to deal with him first. "You wish to stop me?"

"I must protect Naruto," I took my stance. "I must protect what is left of my home."

His laugh was as maniacal as any other villain. I did not let his superior façade let me down. He underestimated me. That was his mistake.

"If he could not kill me what makes you think you can?"

"Because I have someone to protect."

"Very well." He repositioned the glasses sitting on his face and smirked. "Then perhaps I will kill you first."

"No!" I hadn't known that Naruto had escaped his binds until his arm wrapped around me protectively. It threw me off guard but I never took my gaze of Kabuto. "You made the worst mistake by threatening my wife."

"Is that so?" Kabuto's mocking voice smirked with humor. "Are you saying she can't fight for herself? Is she really so weak that she needs you to defend her?"

I try not to let his words bother me. I may not be as strong as Naruto, but I am not the weak person I used to be. I have grown to be stronger than that. However, his words have an effect on Naruto. I see the frown on his face and the anger in his eyes. He can barely contain himself.

"You are wrong," He speaks in my defense whilst tightening his hold on me. "She is strong, but this isn't her battle to fight." Kabuto only continued to stand there in mock defiance; an evil smirk still plastered on his face. He didn't believe a single word of it. That didn't matter, I have the chance to prove it.

"Hinata," Naruto's voice brought my attention away from Kabuto. I looked up at him and noticed he was watching me. The anger that once filled his eyes were now replaced with love and concern but the frown was still there on his face. "You should go."

"Why?" I should not have been surprised, but I was. "I can help you."

"It's too dangerous," he rested his hand on my cheek. "Go help the others, I can handle this."

This frustrated me. I believe in him, I have confidence in his capabilities, but I want to help him. I need to help him. I can't leave him in this condition. So I shook my head. It would upset him, but I refuse to leave now. "Let me help you."

"Fine," His brow creased. "But be careful." Our conversation was disrupted by laughter. Kabuto thought this was humorous. Does he not understand what we are capable of? Did he really think we were to be underestimated? He will soon regret his actions, I- no we will be sure of that.

"Fine, I will enjoy killing you." He glanced at me before moving his gaze to Naruto. "And I will enjoy making you watch."

Naruto's growl could be heard, despite the distance, on Kabuto's side of the battle field. I could tell he found it amusing and knew fully well he struck a rise in Naruto as he snickered. Naruto, whose face scrunched up in anger and defiance, tightened his hold on me in a conservative and nearly possessive manner whilst trying to control the stirring demon inside.

The first move was made rather quickly. Naruto did not have to speak of his disapproval of Kabuto's previous words. That much was obvious by the way he glared as he watched the mans every move.

Though I was afraid at first of holding him back, I am determined to do my best. I will assist my husband the best I can in this fight which will affect our lives - and the lives of our people - so greatly. I will not let him down. It means too much. This fight was a long lasting one despite the condition of both Kabuto and my husband. This though, is to no surprise.

Occasionally, Kabuto would turn to me or attempt to use me as a source of distraction or mileage. It never worked though, as I quickly dealt with it on my own. The demon fox healed most of Naruto's wounds fairly quickly, to our advantage; and even despite Kabuto's constant threats to kill us both and our people, Naruto never lost control. At least, not until now.

Kabuto ran towards Naruto in attack mode. I reacted. Instantly taking an initiative to reach Naruto's side. Though I was watching carefully, In my concern I did not realize that Kabuto's intentions were to herd us together until I was at Naruto's side with a chakra enhanced fist jabbed at my stomach. Kabuto wanted me out of the way. I was the one thing standing between him and his chances at killing Naruto.

He smirked in victory. As I keeled over in pain, falling to my knees; Kabuto stood over me in a dangerous motion. All though he looked ready to finish me off, he was too busy showering in his own victory. Did he forget that Naruto was a few feet away from me?

"Now to finish you off." He said wickedly, raising the weapon contained in his sheath. I simply narrowed my eyes, letting him continue with his false positive. "I will not allow you to destroy what is mine." He raised his brow at me and turned around, coming face to face with a red eyed and growling Naruto.

Whilst between the stages of shifting and gaining a tail, my Naruto lifted one clawed hand and wrapped it around Kabuto's neck, lifting him off his feet. The pressure he must have applied was choking Kabuto nearly to a point of lost consciousness.

My condition was not a good one. The fist which connected with my stomach must have broken yet another rib and there was sure to be internal bleeding. However, despite this, I am more than capable of helping Naruto finish him off.

Standing slowly, I went to Naruto's side. I became instantly aware of the single tail sprouting from his backside. Red eyes shift to me with awareness. I realize by the look I'm given that I should back off and I do so reluctantly. His skin was now slowly being covered in the familiar red chakra. The contact must be burning the skin around Kabuto's neck severely.

Within the next few seconds, a multitude of things happened. Because of the distance between us - I could not stop it, even though I tried. The chain of events that occurred started with Kabuto. As a result of the distraction given - the distraction which only I was to blame - He was able to attack Naruto.

Though I was now at his side, I was not fast enough to stop the moving Nihonto that was now lodged into his chest. Naruto reacted aggressively, causing another tail to grow. After letting out a massive roar, he lifted his free hand and dug his claws into Kabuto's stomach and tearing it out as fast as it came. The action caused Kabuto to gasp heavily, though he could not breathe, and initially led him to his death.

Naruto released his grip, dropping Kabuto's dead body on the blood splattered ground. He was still angry. The fox's influence still had a hold on Naruto and his control. Not knowing what to do in this situation where only he and I remain, I act quickly.

He was standing there on all fours hovering over the dead body; waiting for an attack that would never come. He noticed instantly that I had moved closer and roared in a hostile manner. I flinched at first, but moved patiently. As I moved closer, red eyes watched me wearily. Sharp teeth sneered back at me with every step I took, every inch I got closer. Soon, the distance between us had closed. Only mere inches separated the distance between us.

I lifted my hand carefully, being sure to move slow as to not frighten Naruto. He watched my hand rise with caution and curiosity, shifting his eyes back to mine occasionally. When my hand reached millimeters from his face he reeled back and growled warningly. This did not frighten me, I had expected it.

Though his reaction was not very surprising, I stopped suddenly. A few seconds pass before I decide to wait. I leave my hand there submissively, anxiously waiting as Naruto moves closer and sniffs it tentatively. Red eyes narrow with awareness as I move my hand again. Flesh connects with the red chakra that cloaks his body. The burning sensation is excruciatingly painful but I do not stop.

My hand reaches his whiskered cheek, our eyes connect. I see a flash of his eyes, my Naruto's eyes, before the red takes over. I will not give up.

"Naruto." He looks frustrated and in pain as he digs his claws in the ground shakily. I leave my hand on his cheek; though he does not seem to notice.

"Please," I whisper. Our faces just inches apart. "Come back." He moans in pain, digging his claws further in the ground. I lean closer to him and wait, hoping that my Naruto will return.

"Naruto." I turn and notice the tails are dissipating. I continue. "Come back to me."

The last tail has faded, though the red cloak and eyes are still there. I can tell he is fighting what control the fox has. Though this is good, there is not much I can do to help.

"Please..." He was almost here. Almost. Some where in between normalcy and out of control. Somewhere between here, an gone.

It was obvious that this was hard for him, and it must be excruciatingly painful. The burning flesh covered in red fading chakra made that clear. This though, did not matter. Nothing mattered. I will get my Naruto back, and I will save him from his pain and suffering. No matter what the cost.

"I need you back." I won't stop trying, though it was dangerous for me to continue. But in a moment, as I opened my mouth to continue, I saw it. That flash in his eye that shifted from red to blue. And in that moment, I knew I would succeed. "I need my Naruto back."

"Hinata." This was it. This was Naruto. Blond hair, blue eyes and a smile brighter than the sun. My Naruto, with his ambition, determination, and hyperactive personality. The man I love more than anything in the world, more than any one could ever love any other person. This was my Naruto.

"Naruto." He was hurt. I didn't want him to move; so I carefully helped him lay down and he rested his head on my lap. I could fee his hand reach my face, wiping away the tear that I did not know was there as he rested his hand on my cheek. I didn't move any more than to rest my hand upon his before bending down to press my forehead to his and wait.

"I heard you. What you said." Naruto spoke softly in my ear and smiled that genuine smile that I alone get to see. I widened my eyes in surprise and watched him as he grinned that grin of his and continued. "I don't think I would be back to normal with out you."

He grasped my had as it rested on his and looked it over. Coming into contact with Naruto's skin while he was covered in the demons chakra was risky. In return, I had gained a nasty burn that covered my whole entire hand down to the wrist. It doesn't matter though, it was worth it.

"You were hurt… because of me." He looked back at me sadly. His breathing patterns involuntarily slowing down.

"I have felt much worse." I replied truthfully. "I made my choice. This was not because of you."

"…"

"Your condition is much worse than mine." I reassure him with concern.

"I know. But still..." He looked down upon his condition. There are cuts and bruises everywhere. But unfortunately, that wasn't even the worst part. He had shards of glass inflicted in multiple area's because of that window. Rope burn circled his body from whence he tried to escape; tried to save me. He was bleeding heavily in the spot where the sword once was. He was covered in blood. Who knows what other physical injuries there where. Who knows what had happened to him before I got there… The question, however, was: will he be ok?

The coughing wasn't helping either. And things were getting worse. I doubted he would make it much longer without medical attention. The fox's healing properties were helping, but I doubt it will be enough. I have to do something. I have to help him.

"Hinata I-" More coughing ensued. Suddenly, even his coughing was getting worse, as he coughed up blood for the first time. "I-"

"There's no time, Naruto. I have to get you medical attention." I panicked, yet he seemed calm. "I have to-"

As I stood up, carefully resting his head on the ground as I did so, He grabbed my wrist. I turned to face him, panic stricken on my own face but he was still calm. Always calm. He shook his head at me solemnly.

"Stay."

"But you-"

"It doesn't matter." He rasped.

"Of course it matters!" I yelled obstinately. "You are hurt."

"Hinata, please."

I collapsed on my knees at his side. His hand still around my wrist incase I change my mind. I didn't know what to do. He needs medical attention, but I would rather not leave his side so long as he does not want me to. "Okay."

"I'm sorry all this happened." He finally released my wrist as I relaxed next to him reluctantly. After moving to rest his head on my lap, he continued. "I'm sorry I wasn't… enough to stop it."

"Don't talk like that, Naruto." I ran my fingers through his messy blond hair in comfort as I shook my head in disbelief. "You did the best you could. This is not your fault."

"But I wasn't enough to save the village."

I rested my foreword haphazardly on his. My hair partially falling in his face as I rest my hand on his cheek and smiled. "You are more than enough; to me."

With wide eyes, Naruto looked up at me and smiled in the most genuine way before nodding. "I know. That is why I love you."

"As I love you," I smiled back in return. "Naruto."

"How… Are they?" Naruto coughed between his words and winced at the pain it caused him. He looked at me expectantly as he waited for his answer and raised his brow at the instant flinch and masked emotional pain the question caused me. I knew who he was referring to. How could I not? "Hinata?"

"…" I don't want to tell him. I don't want to see the sadness it will cause him. I don't want him to be upset. It would all be my fault.

"Hinata." He narrowed his eyes at me. He always gets this way when he feels I'm holding something back; keeping things from him. Things that bother me. "Talk to me."

"They're gone." Sitting up, I looked away dejectedly. How could I not? How could I watch the sadness in his face knowing his children - our children - are gone. How can I watch the disappointment in his eyes? Knowing its all my fault; knowing that I could not protect them?

I imagine his response was to close his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose unhappily. This was often his reaction to things that frustrate him; things that make him sad. However, when I refused to look in his direction, he pressed his hand to my cheek, forcing me to turn his way.

"It's ok, my hime." He wiped the tears from my face but did not remove his hands. "…It will be ok."

"But I failed, Naruto!" I countered dismally, "I could not protect them. I could not protect you."

"You did... the best you could." It was getting so hard for him to keep breathing, let alone talk. At some point during our time here, I realized that he probably wouldn't make it. Maybe he knew that himself. Maybe that's why he wouldn't let me get medical attention. Maybe I failed him too. "Don't feel like you've disappointed them or me, Hinata."

"But-" Pressing his hands harder against my cheeks and narrowing his eyes sternly, he said: "You are a great mother. You are a great wife. Don't doubt yourself… My hime."

"As you wish," I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Naruto."

He rummaged through his pack for a moment, looking rather focused as he did so. The expression on his face tells me that it must be for something important. After finding the item he was searching for, he beamed at me with that silly grin of his. I grabbed the item in his hands. It was a scroll, but it did not look familiar.

I glanced at Naruto as he watched me expectantly. Upon discovering what the scroll was, I gasped. Naruto, however, only continued to smile. "But why?"

"Everyone is gone, Hinata." He frowned at me with sadness, "The kids, the village… There are only few survivors left. There is not much choice."

"But what about you?"

"You know I won't make it much longer." He smiled a sad smile. "I wasn't enough to save this village. You, however, can."

"I'm not sure how I can do better," I looked away. "But if this is what you wish of me, then I will do whatever it takes."

"I believe in you, Hinata." He looked caringily at me. "Have faith in yourself... Good luck, and don't forget that I love you."

I nodded happily. Wiping the tears from my eye's, I continued. "I'll do my best."

"Thank… you."

"I love you too," I smiled fondly at him and watch as my tears fall on his coat. "Always."

"…Always." He replies.

And with that, he was gone.

For some time, I stayed there. My tears soaking his coat as I cried harder than I've ever cried before. This pain was new to me. It felt even worse than when my own children died.

Naruto, my Naruto, was the biggest influence in my life. He taught me how to be strong when I felt weak. He taught me about life and love and determination and ambition… Everything. But now, as I sat here with him in this state; I felt the weight of the world crash around me.

I sat up. I have a task to accomplish. Now is not the time to feel sorry for myself. I have to do what he has asked of me. Grasping the scroll in my hand, I look down at Naruto one last time.

"I'll fix everything." I ran my fingers through his wet hair for the last time. "Don't worry."

As the village burned around me, I opened the scroll hastily. I bit my thumb, using my blood to activate the scroll with speed and procession. The activation process caused a bright light to shine from the activation spot. I rose my arms to protect my eyes from the blinding light. When the rain started to pour, the activated scroll sucked me in; taking the light with it. The blinding light faded until we both, were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

First, I would like to thank all of those whom faved/followed/reviewed this story. It was so fun to write and I'm glad that so many people enjoyed it.

Second, I want to apologize for the late update. I know what it's like to be a reader who expects regular updates and is disappointed when there is none. I am planning on updating this weekly or once every other week. I got behind for reasons. I wont give you excuses.

Last, the pov may occasionally shift between the two Hinata's.

That's really all I wanted to say. I hope you continue to enjoy this story as it grows. Thanks for your support!

* * *

I woke up feeling groggy. My eyes felt dry and every part of me felt sore. The pain was almost unbearable as every muscle in my body ached. It was dark, I couldn't see anything but the twinkle of stars in the sky. I could feel nothing but the wind gently blowing against my skin and the hardened earth beneath me. It was late, but how late was it?

I glanced up at the starry night sky. The wind swept through the tree's as they hide the moon, gently rustling the leaves with each pass. The ground beneath me was hard but the grass around me was soft. I could feel it rippling with the winds touch. It smelt of summer. I came just on time.

Unsure of where I am or what to do next, I gently tried to get up and failed. I had already been through enough physical damage before traveling back in time; I do not need anymore.

"Baby steps, Hinata." I calmed myself, taking a deep breath. "Baby steps."

_Okay_, I took a deep breath and slowly prepared myself. _Let's try again_.

I pressed my hands to the ground, digging my palms further in whilst I very carefully pulled myself into a sitting position. I winced as the pain ran its course through my body; spreading like wild fire. Once in a sitting position, I took in more of my surroundings.

I know this place. This is where I was before going back in time. This is where I lost Naruto.

There is no time to feel sadness. I have something important to do. A village to save. Looking around a bit more I noticed the village's condition. Tree's were still standing. Buildings were still intact. People- people where sleeping in their beds. This is Konoha. This is Konoha before the war. Before death and destruction swept its way through the streets and the hearts of our people. This, is home.

And Naruto! My Naruto is here, alive. I'll find him and tell him everything. I'll help him in every way I can. The only question is, will he believe me?

I glanced down doubtfully. Will he believe me? What if he thinks I'm just some imposter? What if he pushes me away? What will I do with myself then? No! If he doesn't believe me, I have a way to prove it. I have to do whatever it takes. Even if he doesn't see the real in me. I will do my best for his sake, for our sake.

I carefully slide my way over towards the nearest tree. Once I get there, I use it to slowly pull myself up. The rough bark scrapes against my hands as I steady myself. Finally, I'm ready to let go. The question is, where do I go? The hokage tower? The hospital?

"Think, Hinata. Think!" I muse aloud. "You are better and smarter than the girl you used to be. You can do this."

Going straight to Naruto could be chancy. If he sees me and my current self at the same time things could get complicated, though it is inevitable. The nurses at the hospital will most likely ask questions and get suspicious.

"It was this way!" I flinch and stiffen with wide eyes as the voice gets louder, closer.

"Are you sure about this?" A second voice, female, questioned dubiously. "Maybe you were just seeing things."

"I'm serious." As the voices become louder, I press my body against the tree and think carefully about my next move.

At this point, there are two choices I can make. Either hide until I figure out a plan or let them see me. Showing my self could be risky. However, The biggest problem is my identity. People will get suspicious. The Hinata of this time is more than likely sleeping.

"Okay, what do you think it was?" The female voice spoke again.

"I don't know, but were going to find out."

It's not like I can't properly hide on my own. In fact, if I wanted to I could avoid them all together no sweat. On the other hand, I felt partially convinced to show myself now. Something, gut feeling perhaps, told me that now would be the best time. So I did.

It was harder to move than it was to stand. I felt broken, like every part of my body was dismantled and falling apart. Using the tree's as my guide, I did a balancing act. Eventually, I found my way to the talking voices.

Finding the two shinobi was the easy part; a flashlight guided their path along the way. I pushed forward, just barely coming into their prevail vision. They flinched as I stepped closer; noticing me, then readying themselves. But the closer I became, the faster my confidence depleted. _You can do this Hinata. This is your best chance._

"Don't come any closer!"

I stop and wince at the blaring light shining in my face. As I raise my arms to block said light they pull out their kunai, thinking I wouldn't notice. I noticed.

"I mean no harm." I whisper in a calming voice. Unfortunately, despite how reposeful I may have been their demeanor never changed.

"Show your face." The female spat; raising her weapon to show she means business.

With my hands still protecting my face, I think quickly. Not showing my face will raise more suspicion and anger them. However, If I let them see who I am… There can be consequences either way.

Noticing my hesitancy, the male pushes on. "Well?"

I sigh, raising my arms to grasp the hood that barely covers my face. I close my eyes and lift it with reluctance - then slowly open my eyes only after it falls against my back. I feel naked as their eyes blankly stare at my face with surprise. I shrug as the female steps closer, blatantly observing my face in mild curiosity. She notices the difference, but shrugs it of carelessly whilst making up excuses. The boy, however, is oblivious.

"Hinata?!"

I blink at the two before me. Will they honestly believe I am that who I actually am? Even though my past self and I are slightly different, will they believe I am Hinata?

"Your back? But you weren't supposed to be back till late morning."

"Um, hi." I greet the two bashfully as my younger self would do. "I know I'm back early. My apologies for startling you."

The female studied me apprehensively and gasped. "Hinata-san, you have gashes and scars all over the place! What happened to you?"

The pair moved closer; analyzing my injuries until finally one spoke up. "We need to take her to the hospital."

"The… Hospital?" I blink reluctantly. This could lead to multiple outcomes. One of which involves the medical team noticing my obvious age difference and getting suspicious. I'll have to be very careful, but what other choices do I have? If I reject, it will raise suspicion. But… "Actually I would rather see Naruto first-"

"Naruto would be pissed if he were to find out you were badly injured and we didn't take you to the hospital." The female lectured with her hands fisted at her hips.

"Hai" I glanced to the side in embarrassment. I mentally frowned with annoyance at the blush on my face as it took more power than I thought necessary to keep from stuttering. What is happening to me? Has my need to be with Naruto again affected me this much?

It doesn't take long for them to drag me to the hospital. The nurses there congratulate me on my quick return from where my past self has been. She was apparently gone for the past week. Shizune, A face I have not seen since the attack that happened early in the last stage of war, scolds them for acting out of line. Defeated, they take me farther into the building.

The hospital room I am given is slightly dark as the light bulb grows old with use. I change into my hospital clothes in silence and lay on the small bed as I wait for the nurses return. I am not surprised, however, when Shizune shows up in their place.

"How are you feeling?" The older female asks kindly as she steps into the room.

"I've been better," I smile politely.

"You look like you've been through hell." _If only you knew…_

As she examined me, I could see the look in her calculating eyes. The way she noticed things. The way she locked details away for future reference. I could tell she knew. Shizune saw the difference. I wonder what she'll do now that she knows.

"I don't care! I just want to see her."

My eyes widened at the sound of that voice. I've heard it so many times before. I've memorized the sound of it like a memory in the deepest thoughts of my head. It was his voice. Naruto's voice.

The idea of him being here just beyond that door is enthralling. He is so close I could almost feel the warmth of his skin. I could almost smell the undertones of ramen on his breath. So close and yet too far at the same time. I am nervous yet excited. In the end, I felt an overwhelming sadness at the realization. He came here for her, not me.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait, Hokage-sama." The nurse gave a nervous sigh as she tried to calm the blonde male down from his anxious high. "Lady Hinata is still being examined!"

"That baka, always making a scene." Shizune rolled her eye's at Naruto's eccentric behavior. "I'll be back Hinata."

Her chance to intervene, however, was disrupted as the door burst open revealing a slightly younger Naruto than the one I had seen last.

"Naruto! That kind of behavior is not tolerated here." Shizune commanded in her no-nonsense voice.

"Eh, sorry." He spoke bashfully, rubbing his hand on the back of his head. This is a reaction Naruto made often when he knew he was in trouble. Especially with an angry female.

I smiled at him as he noticed me. First taking in my condition and then running to my side. Will he notice the difference? Naruto is usually oblivious to these sort of things but with age grows wisdom and he is not exactly the same as he used to be.

"Hime-chan!" He looked honestly worried as he put both his hands on my cheeks and examined me closely. I could tell he was mentally berating himself for sending 'me' on a mission in which 'I' got hurt. Suddenly I felt so bad for him. I felt like I was betraying him. Like I was giving him a false perception. I'm lying to him. Pretending to be someone who I am not. I may honestly be Hinata Hyūga but I am not the one he thinks I am.

"You're hurt." He stated in sadness. "It's my fault."

"No. It's not!" I shook my head in disbelief and forced my eyes closed.

"But-"

"It's ok," I cry. Tears staining my pink tinted cheeks as I press my forehead to his chest. "Everything will be ok."

Obviously not understanding; Naruto's only response was to plant a kiss atop my head and wait until I calm down. I missed that warmth. It's the kind that can only be gained from him. Never again will I take it for granted.

"Naruto, she needs her rest."

"Right." He nodded to Shizune before turning back to me. "Get some sleep my Hime. I will be back soon."

In mere minutes, I am left in the room alone. I already miss Naruto's presence and the warmth he gives off. It is slightly cold in the now dark room. I crawl under the pile of blankets that lay atop the neatly made hospital bed. It wasn't until now that I realize how tired I am. When was the last time I slept? I remember the feeling of sleeping next to Naruto in our bed and wonder if I'll ever know that feeling again. Only time will tell.

I hear faint talking as I begin to fall into a deep sleep. At first, I cannot tell who they are or what they are saying. They are quite. If they hadn't spoken louder it would not have stopped me from falling asleep. But they have, and I now find myself listening closely to the voices outside my door.

"So you did notice," Shizune. Her voice was oddly timid. Like she was apprehensive about something.

"Yeah," Naruto sounded restless. He often got this way when something concerned him. "What do you make of it?"

"I'm not sure."

"Henge?"

"No."

"Then what?" He gave a frustrated yell and then there was a moment of silence.

"I don't know. She sounds like Hinata, looks like Hinata, acts like Hinata…." There was a deep sigh before she concluded what she was saying. "I just don't know what to think."

"What about Hinata?" There was worry laced in Naruto's voice. I had done this to him. The guilt I felt was unbearable. "This could mean something has happened to her."

"We will just have to wait till morning-"

The voices faded out as they moved farther from my door. I knew what this meant. This meant that Naruto could tell I wasn't the same as the Hinata of this time. This meant he noticed more than I thought he would. It doesn't matter. In the end, she would have told him anyway. In the end the Hinata of this time would return from her mission and Naruto would be wondering why there is two of me.

I know I should not expect much. Despite the fact, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this yet. I was hoping I would have a little more time living in normality. I was hoping I would have a little more time pretending to be what Naruto believed me to be. Only a little.

I am guilty of that much...

* * *

A/N: Here is a surprise for you! From this chapter on, If Hinata comes into contact with any canon character's she knew or was close to in her past life (I.E rookie nine), and something happened to them (I.E. they died/disappeared/etc), There will be small side stories explaining what happened to them in the war and/or what their last moments of life were like. If you guys like the idea, I will post this as a side story and update it along with this. For example, Shizune would be first. What do you think?


End file.
